


Dirty Sheets

by firesign10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Hotel Sex, M/M, Sweet/Hot, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/pseuds/firesign10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki had a late night shoot for a <i>Supernatural</i> episode, but have to travel to L.A. to do press early in the morning. Jensen suggests staying in the airport hotel so they can catch a few hours of sleep. They don't even stop to wash off their make-up, and the desk clerk makes some erroneous assumptions. Or are they erroneous after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my May [SMPC](smpc.livejournal.com) entry. Prompt is an auction win by [judyann916](judyann916.livejournal.com) in a [Fanworks Auction](fanworksauction.livejournal.com) auction.

 

 

“Jesus, I'm fucking tired.”

Jensen slung himself into the passenger seat of Jared's truck. They'd just finished shooting their tenth episode of _Supernatural_ at two-thirty in the morning, including endless re-takes of the scene where Sam shot Dean in the chest with rock salt. Jensen rubbed his chest; it hadn't been real rock salt, of course, and he'd had padding on, but twenty takes left an impression all the same.

“So, we still going to the airport hotel?” Jared merged onto the highway, his wrist resting on the steering wheel, hand dangling down. Jensen was distracted by those long fingers, studying them, wondering about how they would feel, how they would press and probe and--

“Jen!” A very pointy elbow dug into his ribs, and Jensen squawked in protest. Jared laughed. “Where were you, dude? You still lost inside the asylum?”

“Naw, just tired.” Jensen scraped his thoughts back together, resolutely not looking at Jared's hand anymore. “Yeah, I think the hotel thing makes the most sense. We gotta fly out at five-fifty to make the press stops tomorrow—today--so might as well stay at the hotel right there, catch a couple of hours sleep.”

“Sounds good to me. Better not snore, man.” Jensen could see Jared's dimples flash as they passed under a street light. Christ, those things were ridiculous—deep lines you never saw coming until he smiled, and then—pow! Jensen shifted in his seat, annoyed and kinda proud at the same time how he could be so tired and yet his dick clearly was not.

_The Fairmont_ read the white neon script flowing over the wide glass doors. The sign lit the sidewalk as Jared parked. The lobby was standard-issue: abstract print carpet, pleather chairs scattered around laminate tables, woodsy art prints on the walls. Jensen and Jared walked up to the front desk with their overnight bags in hand; they'd packed yesterday when they'd thought of this plan, and left the bags in the truck while they worked. Jensen was enormously grateful they'd been so far-sighted, so they had everything they needed for their short trip.

“Can I help you...uh, gentlemen?” The desk clerk's query trailed off as she looked from one to the other, her eyes wide. Jensen cocked a curious eyebrow at her—he and Jared would get a little recognition sometimes, mostly from _Smallville_ and _Gilmore Girls_ so far, but there were starting to be a few _Supernatural_ fans. Still, this reaction was less star-struck fan and more...

“Jen!” hissed Jared. “We didn't clean up after the wrap!”

Jensen looked at his co-star and—oh mother of God, Jared was right. His face was still thickly covered in base make-up, not far from his actual skin tone but clearly unnatural in the hotel's lighting. Mascara coated his lashes, rouge pinked his cheeks, and even his lips were colored dark pink. The deep color made them look luscious, and the exotic tilt of his eyes was only further enhanced by the lines of the rouge and the dark mascara. He looked like any television actor off-set, or...a male hooker, cruising the night.

“Oh shit!” Jensen whirled and checked himself out in a mirrored wall panel. Yup, him too, only on him the mascara made the green of his eyes pop, and the lipstick on his already full lips, well...he understood what people said about his mouth. Together, at this wee hour of the night, he and Jared looked debauched, and the desk clerk's hesitation seemed understandable.

“Uh, it's not what you think,” he began as he turned to face the desk clerk again. Only she was gone, and now a young man stood there with a polite smile on his mouth but a knowing look in his eyes.

“We're actors,” said Jared. “We're on a show here in Vancouver. Shooting went late, and we, uh—we're flying out in a few hours to L.A.” He gestured to Jensen and back to himself. “That's why we—all the make-up, you know? From filming.”

“Ooookay,” said Dave, the Night Manager, according to his little plastic name tag. “You'd like a...room?”

“Yeah, kings.” Jensen's fatigue was winning over his manners.

“A king suite, of course, let me see what we have.” Dave tapped on the keyboard in front of him.

Jensen wrinkled his nose at the manager. “Wait...what?” Surely he misheard the man?

“Yes? A king suite?” Tap tap tap.

“No, no, uh—two kings. Two.” Jared said, sounding a little anxious. Jensen figured he must be pretty damn tired too.

The manager stopped tapping and looked at them finally. “Two? You want...two beds?” His voice was just on the edge of incredulity.

“Yes, we want two beds!” snapped Jensen, glaring.

“Of...course, sir. One moment.” Tap tap tap. “I'm very sorry, sir, but the only room we have available is, in fact, a single king.”

Jensen stared at the manager, who gazed back archly. Jensen glanced at Jared, and was startled at the alarm on his face. “Is that it?” asked Jared nervously. “In this whole place?”

“Yes, we are hosting a dentists' convention and a youth chess league at the moment, in addition to our usual travelers,” explained the manager. “This is our last room. Did you want to take it?”

Jensen sighed heavily.

“Fine. We'll take it.”

“Excellent. That will be two hundred dollars, plus tax.” Tap tap tap. The manager's eyes focused on his computer screen as he typed busily.

“What!?” Jensen didn't even know he'd spoken until the word erupted angrily into the air. “Two hundred—we're only going to have it for three hours!”

“I'm sorry, sir, that is the rate for that room. How much time you spend in it...” The manager's eyes flicked between Jensen and Jared. “Is up to you.”

Even under the tan pancake, Jensen could see Jared's cheeks pink up. “No, no, it's not—we're _actors!_ We just came from a late shoot, and--”

“Actors. Of course. Whatever you say.” Dave's eyes flicked again, his voice still polite but conveying total disbelief at the same time.

“Look, we worked late, and we have to fly out early—that's why we just want a room to catch a couple hours of sleep! Can't we settle for fifty bucks? I mean, it's just a couple of hours.” Jensen reached for his wallet.

“Whether you stay the full time or not, there will still be the matter of cleaning the room and,” Dave coughed. “And changing the sheets. In fact, the Fairmont charges extra for...stain removal.” His eyes tracked around Jared's face before turning to scrutinize Jensen.

“Come on, let's just pay it. I'll split it with you. I'm too tired to argue about it anymore.” Jared hissed into Jensen's ear. Jensen sighed but tossed his brand new gold card onto the faux granite counter top.

Dave deftly scooped it up, processed the sale, and handed it back with a smarmy sneer of a smile. “Enjoy your stay.”

“Yeah, yeah, it'll be a blast,” growled Jensen, and they headed to the elevators at the side of the lobby.

The room was as horribly average as the lobby had led them to expect, all quilted acrylic pastel bedspreads and laminate furniture that scarcely bothered pretending to be wood. Jared grimaced, but threw his bag down next to the door and stripped his coat off, letting it drop onto the floor. Jensen followed more slowly, watching Jared sit and toe his shoes off and flop backward onto the bed.

“You going to shower or anything?” Fatigue warred with Jensen's habit of a nightly shower. He waited to see what Jared would do.

“Probably should, but damn, I am just too tired. What the hell—for $200, Dave can deal with the makeup on the sheets.” Jared snorted, and Jensen laughed.

Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, Jared always looked casual and natural, moving with an ease and a lack of self-doubt that Jensen envied and was attracted by at the same time. Even with growing up in front of cameras, or maybe because of it, Jensen found himself watching himself; analyzing, self-critiquing, judging. He often had to fight his self-consciousness and hated how it left him feeling stiff and bound up. Acting turned out to be a way to be free of it, hiding temporarily in a character, yet getting to move and speak without the crippling fears that the real Jensen Ackles carried with him.

So far, he'd managed to hide it all from Jared, going day-by-day, building Dean Winchester's persona and letting Dean express some of Jensen's own feelings as he and Jared/Sam became friends.

Friends who were now sleeping in the same bed. Tired as Jensen was, slipping under the covers after taking his shoes and jeans off—he kept his t-shirt on despite Jared peeling his off—he couldn't help feeling affected by the nearness of his friend. Jared was always hot, and being under the same blanket as him, Jensen felt that heat radiating toward him, coaxing him closer. He rolled onto his side facing Jared, almost holding his breath when Jared did the same.

“Jen, you okay? I can feel how tense you are. Is this bed thing bothering you?” Jared's voice was soft, almost tender. Together with his body heat, it wrapped around Jensen, and when Jared's hand gently landed on Jensen's shoulders, it almost wasn't a surprise.

“No, no, of course it's fine.” Jensen managed to keep his voice mostly even, with only a final quaver.

“What's bothering you then? Dave being a dick?”

“No.” Jensen could barely breathe the word out. He couldn't move, but the pressure of Jared's hand on his shoulder spread down his arm and into his chest. His skin clamored for more, and his dick was hardening in his boxers. “Jared, I...you...” His words twisted into a tiny whimper that he wished he could retract.

“I'm going to take a guess here, okay, Jen? If I'm wrong, just tell me, but I think...maybe it's this...”

Soft lips pressed gently against Jensen's, warm and delicious, followed by a questing tongue licking at the seam of his mouth. Jensen's heart stopped, restarting when he opened his mouth in response, allowing Jared to enter and licking into Jared's as well. They kissed heatedly, moving over each others' lips, until they broke for air.

In the dim light entering from the crack between the curtains, Jensen saw Jared's eyes shining. “Jen, are you—is this—I don't want to do anything if you're not--” Jensen cut off Jared's questioning half-sentences and pulled him close, kissing him again and bringing their bodies together. He wondered at his uncharacteristic action, but feeling Jared's heat, tasting his mouth, overrode his hesitations. He wanted Jared, he'd _been_ wanting Jared, and now Jared wanted _him_. Wanted Jensen.

Fuck fatigue, this was far more pressing. Jensen needed sleep, but he _needed_ Jared, and right now.

They apparently shared that thought, because Jared was kicking off his boxers, then fumbling at Jensen's t-shirt. Jensen managed to help him and slide off his own boxers, and holy shit, they were naked, naked together, skin sliding against skin in a sensual rhythm. Jensen rubbed as much of himself against Jared as he could, whimpering a little at the need riding him. Jared's long arms wrapped around Jensen, holding him tightly, and the pressure eased him, reassured him silently that this was what Jared wanted too. Jensen buried his nose into Jared's neck, breathing in the faint perfumed scent of make-up underlaid by Jared's own somewhat spicy smell. It was intoxicating, and Jensen's hips moved of their own volition, rubbing against Jared's thigh.

Jared hooked one mile-long leg over Jensen's legs, keeping him locked in tight and giving Jared leverage for his own rutting. His cock felt huge against Jensen; he wiggled a hand free and reached down to grasp it. Yeah, Jared was a very big boy, no doubt about it. He filled Jensen's hand, and yet had inches protruding from his grip. Jensen hadn't bottomed very much, and he felt a tremor of apprehension at taking this beast inside.

A soft chuckle brought Jensen's attention back up. “You nervous, Ackles?” Jared said with a smirk. He slid a hand down and started kneading Jensen's ass. “Tell the truth now.”

Jensen tried to scoff, but ended up moaning at the pleasurable kneading and resultant rocking of his cock against Jared's. Their dicks rubbed over and slid next to each other, each pass of velvet-clad rigidity pulling fresh groans from them both. The tension inside Jensen receded under Jared's warmth, and his muscles felt more pliable under Jared's hands.

“You want to top or bottom? Let me up a sec, I have stuff in my bag.” Jared withdrew and hopped off the bed. Jensen heard a little smack from Jared's cock hitting his belly. He'd never thought sounds could be so fucking sexy, but that smack went right to his balls.

“Uh, top, if that's good. Been a long time since...yeah.” Jensen's first few times had been as a bottom, but with his twinky-pretty looks, everyone assumed that was his preference and tried to push him around. Topping kept him from being too vulnerable, so that was all he'd done for years. He looked at Jared returning to the bed, lube and condoms in hand, and wondered. For all of his size, Jared was never bossy or threw his weight around. Maybe...

But not this time. Jared pressed the supplies into his hand and asked, “How do you want me?”

_Any way I can think of and more,_ thought Jensen. “Uh, why not just lie down,” he said out loud.

Jared reclined back down on the bed, one arm under his head to prop it up on the pillow. He watched avidly, licking his lips now and then, while Jensen squeezed some lube onto his fingers. Jared spread his thighs, which seemed even longer to Jensen now that he was sitting between them. Both men groaned in unison as Jensen began to rub Jared's hole with the lube, and then slid a finger in.

The heat and pressure on his finger made Jensen's breath hitch. He thought about how that was going to feel around his cock, and had to squeeze himself to cool off. He fucked Jared with his finger, quickly adding a second, and sank them deep while he jacked Jared's large cock with his other hand. Jared moaned appreciatively, saying hoarsely, “Come on, that's enough. Fuck me already.”

Jensen abandoned Jared's cock in order to roll a condom onto his own dick, smearing it with the last of the lube on his hand. He scootched up closer to Jared, running his hands over Jared's cock, balls, thighs. The light was dim, but everything he saw of Jared was beautiful. _Next time, candles. Or daylight,_ Jensen thought distractedly.

“Are you sure you want this, Jen?” Jared asked softly, apparently taking Jensen's hesitation as doubt. “We can sto--”

“Oh God yes,” Jensen hastily reassured him. “I never dreamed—and now, we're—yes, Jare, yes!” Words skittered away from him; abandoning further speech, he leaned over Jared, used one hand to position himself and _pushed_.

The heat that enveloped him as he entered Jared was only matched by the intense pressure from the muscles squeezing Jensen's cock. His jaw dropped open and his eyes slammed shut as the overwhelming pleasure surged throughout him. _Too good, too good, won't last..._

He opened his eyes, looking down onto Jared's face, and the change in focus was enough to let him regain some control. Jared smiled up at Jensen, stroking his face while wrapping his long legs around Jensen's hips. Little gasps mixed with soft laughter; Jared smiled and moaned, moving deliciously underneath Jensen's body. Jensen was entranced with watching and listening to Jared while moving rhythmically inside him. It was unhurried and magical, and Jensen could have stayed there forever.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen. It didn't take long for their mutual passion to escalate. They moved faster, the gasps turned into soft pants, and Jensen's caressing hands felt sweat slicking Jared's body. His own skin felt overheated, scorching where it rubbed against Jared's. Jared's hips bucked up to meet Jensen's thrusts. “Jen...can we...hang on!”

Jensen found himself rolled onto his back, with a totally delectable Jared astride him, Jensen's cock still buried deep. In fact, the move drove him deeper into Jared, and Jensen grunted with the increased pressure. Jared chuckled, slowly swiveling his hips and making Jensen's eyes feel like they were going to pop out.

“Fuck! Jesus, you're gonna kill me!” Jensen grabbed Jared's hips and bucked up into him. Jared pinned Jensen's shoulders to the bed and ground himself down.

“Let me do all the work, you poor tired thing, you.” Jensen boggled at Jared; he'd heard all manner of voices from his playful co-star, but he'd never heard this deep, sexy purr. He dumbly nodded.

Jared reared back upright, giving a snap of his hips-- _where the fuck did he learn to do that?_ \--and then, flexing those muscular thighs, rose up so only the head of Jensen's dick remained inside him. Slowly he sank down, giving another twist of those wicked hips. Jensen moaned. Again and again Jared rose, moving faster and falling harder with every iteration. Jensen grabbed fistfuls of the sheets, bring one handful to his mouth to bite so he wouldn't scream with the incredible pleasure or Jared riding him.

“Jen, gonna come—fuck, you feel so good in me--” Jared gasped. He stopped pulling himself up so high, instead making short pulsing drops onto Jensen's cock, now so engorged that Jensen thought he'd never been so hard before. He let go of the sheets and grabbed Jared's cock, slapping wetly against on Jensen's belly with every push from Jared, and jerked it firmly, running his thumb back and forth over the leaking head. “Yeah! Oh shit, yeah! Jen--”

Jared's cock spurted over Jensen, spraying his belly and chest liberally, while Jared keened. Jensen drank it all in, watching Jared's pleasure and how his come spurted onto Jensen's skin. The spasms of Jared's orgasm reverberated throughout his body, which Jensen could feel as Jared's hole clamped down forcefully, squeezing Jensen and tipping him into his own climax. His head thrashed on the pillow, his hands gripped Jared's thighs; everything was bliss and shooting stars for a moment.

Panting, Jensen returned to himself and in time to help catch a slumping Jared, helping him to lie down. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, cursing as he spilled half of it in the process. Wiping himself off with an edge of the sheet, he lay facing with Jared. “Wow,” he whispered softly, stroking Jared's silky hair. “Maybe I should leave Dave a tip for only having a king bed after all.” They chuckled together and kissed.

“Mmmmmm, maybe. Although it might not cover what we did to these sheets. There's got to be makeup all over them by now.”

“And other things,” snickered Jensen. Jared giggled.

“Set your phone alarm, we've got to get up in...fuck, two hours now...” Jared made a dismayed sound.

“It's okay—it was worth it,” Jensen murmured, giving Jared one last kiss before sleep overtook him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Dirty Sheets by firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730491) by [millygal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal)




End file.
